1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a circuit board chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for fixing a circuit board 101 on which an electronic component 100 is mounted to a chassis 102, it is known to use screws 103 as shown in FIG. 11 (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,776, for example). It is also known to provide the chassis 102 with bent portions 110 by which the circuit board 101 is clamped as shown in FIG. 12. Fixing the circuit board 101 by use of an adhesive 120 as shown in FIG. 13 is also a well known technique.
However, such conventional circuit board fixing techniques have a problem in that the circuit board 101 warps when ambient temperature changes as shown in FIG. 14, because the circuit board 101 is rigidly fixed to the chassis 102. The warp of the circuit board 101 can concentrate stresses in a solder joint of the electronic component 1, and thereby cause cracks in the solder joint.